Coconut-Mango and Kiwi
by SilverDragonDuo
Summary: In which Kise meets Kasamatsu's ex-girlfriend. Featuring insecure Kise. Fluffy ending


Kise knew that jealousy had a part in every relationship, whether it was a close friend or an ex or just a really attractive stranger (he had experience being the last), jealously was more or less inevitable for every couple. Though both of them hadn't acted upon any actions fuelled by jealousy during his 2 year relationship with Kasamatsu, Kise knew it was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Now, he wasn't the most arrogant person in the world but he knew the facts. Kise had an army of fans, friends and admirers while only a handful of people were never deterred by Kasamatsu's prickly personality. Additionally, Kise had a very sunny disposition as compared to Kasamatsu, who got annoyed at almost everyone for practically anything. So, Kise found it logical to assume that if anyone was going to get jealous, it would most certainly be Kasamatsu. He had already prepared the comforting words he would use when the situation arose. So imagine his surprise when he found that in the couple's first meeting with the green worm, he was the one who got jealous.

It all began one fine Saturday morning. Kasamatsu had a week off from college, and had decided to spend his free time with idiot boyfriend for reasons beyond his own comprehension. He was currently in Kise's room, flipping through an album of Kise's childhood photos, a rare smile lighting up his face. Suddenly, he heard Kise gasp from the bathroom. He quickly got "Kise what's wrong?" he asked peering into the room expecting to see Kise on the floor or bleeding, or worse. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a distraught Kise holding a very large and very empty bottle.

Noticing Kasamatsu's presence, Kise turned "Senpai, I'm out of Coconut-Mango and Kiwi shower gel. It's my favourite and it's only been a week since I bought it." He said despairingly.

Kasamatsu shifted his gaze between the bottle and his boyfriend incredulously "You finished that entire bottle in a week." He burst out. "No wonder you always smell like a female flowery princess" he muttered.

"Senpai knows how I smell!" crooned Kise, a giddy smile on his face bringing his face close to Kasamatsu's.

"The people in South America can probably know how you smell" Kasmatsu retorted, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

Kise quickly pulled back, in the years he had spent with Kasamatsu he had become well-versed with the signs that showed a kick was on its way.

"Anyway, I have to go pick up a new bottle before tomorrow. So, senpai what do you want to do today?" Kise asked.

"If you want we can go pick up your shower gel." Kasamatsu said with a shrug "It's not like we had any other plans. Come on"

Kise smiled as he linked his arm with Kasamatsu "This is so cute. Senpai and I are going shopping together...like a married couple." He added with a small giggle which quickly turned to a shriek as Kasamatsu's hand met the back of his head.

"Shut up" Kasamtsu grumbled, a light pink dusting covering his cheeks as he refused to look at Kise.

Once they reached the supermarket, Kise was immediately spotted by a fangirl who squealed and hounded Kise. Instead of brushing her off, Kise ever the gentleman, entertained her questions with a bright grin.

"Kise, I'll go pick up your bottle." Kasamatsu said, interrupting the fangirl momentarily. Before Kise could respond, he had already started making his way to 'Beauty and Care' aisle. Kasamatsu wasn't particularly jealous of all the attention Kise got, he was usually very uncomfortable around girls and preferred not to having much contact with them but he always felt extremely awkward whenever a fan came up to Kise and usually tried to get away.

Kasamatsu quickly scanned the aisles looking for the bottle in question. The bright orange colour of the bottle made it relatively easy to find. As he was about to pick up the bottle, a voice interrupted "Coconut-Mango and Kiwi, I honestly thought you'd be more it Orange and Strawberry person, Yukio" Kasamtsu turned to face a smirking girl, her green eyes twinkling with amusement as she held up a similar pink and orange container.

"Aiko" Kasamatsu exclaimed in surprise "I haven't seen you in ages."

"3 years to be exact." Aiko said her smirk still in place "You've changed quite a bit, haven't you? I never thought you'd be into fruity shower gels."

Kasamatsu's usual frown made its way onto his face "It's not for me, it's for my boyfriend."

Aiko's eyes widened momentarily in surprise "Boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Well," she added after a moment's thought "I always had this sneaking suspicion that you were gay."

"Pansexual, actually" Kasamatsu said. "Wait," he continued "Why did you date me if you thought I was gay." He asked, with a slightly accusatory tone.

"Well, I didn't know right away" argued Aiko. "Plus, your awkward romantic gestures were a constant source of entertainment." She said with a rueful grin.

By this time, Kise had reached the aisle, spotting Aiko he turned on his 1000 watt grin "Hi! I'm Kise Ryota. Are you a friend of senpai's?" he asked. Before Aiko could reply he had already turned to Kasamatsu "Senpai, don't just stand there, introduce us." He whined.

Kasamtsu rolled his eyes "Aiko, this is Kise Ryota, my boyfriend." Aiko noticed Kise's grin brightening at the word boyfriend. "Kise, this is Tanaka Aiko, my ex-girlfriend."

Kise's eyes widened at the word 'ex-girlfriend' "Senpai, you had a girlfriend!" Kise exclaimed.

"Surprising isn't it?" Aiko said with a small chuckle "But it's true, Yukio and I dated all the way through junior high. We broke up in the first year of high school. It was mutual, so no hard feelings" she said with a grin.

Kise had to admit, he was a little irked when he heard that Kasamatsu had a girlfriend (all through junior high too) but Aiko's grin was so warm and chirpy, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Kasamatsu, has your baking gotten better over the years?" Aiko, asked a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Very funny" Kasamatsu said, annoyance dripping from his words "You promised you'd never mention **that** again."

"What? What is it?" Kise asked, his curiosity peaked.

"For Valentine's Day in our second year, I gave this really good chocolate I had sacrificed a month's allowance for. And then on White Day he gave this weird misshapen but still edible cake. To be honest, I was kind of miffed at first but then Moriyama-kun explained to me that it was Yukio had baked it himself. That was really touching, then Moriyama-kun added that the cake I had gotten was actually Yukio's 5th attempt and the best amongst the rest. That just made the whole thing hilarious." Aiko explained.

"Oh, I didn't know senpai was bad in the kitchen." Kise commented. In the back of his mind he added _'Because senpai has never even tried to make anything for me.' _

"Oh but that story, still doesn't beat our third year White Day. According to Yukio, the shop was out of roses, so he just picked up a bouquet of some random flower. I didn't really think much of it but one of my friends suggested that maybe the flower had some other really thoughtful meaning. So, we visited the local florist. Turns out it was a bouquet of candytufts, which in the language of flowers means Indifference, so that was a nice surprise."

Kise couldn't help but laugh at that story. Before he could comment on it, Aiko continued "I have to get going, I am meeting some friends at cafe in 5 minutes. It was nice seeing you both. Kise-kun, you have to tell me about your Valentine's/White Day celebrations sometime soon. Bye!"

Kise was glad that Aiko had left quickly before he could tell her that he had no such stories. When they had started dating, Kasamatsu had made it very clear that he had no intention of celebrating Valentine's Day or White Day. So, in their 2 years of dating except for a small gruff greeting in the morning, Kasamatsu had never made any effort to celebrate either celebration, so Kise had followed suit. To be honest, he hadn't really minded up till now. He had figured that Kasamatsu wasn't inclined to romantic gestures and he had respected that. But upon learning, that in his previous relationship Kasamtsu had performed many awkward romantic gestures (which were the cutest ones in Kise's opinion) Kise would be lying if he said that he wasn't hurt and a little jealous.

Kise was absolutely sure that Kasamtsu's tsundere personality was something that he had possessed all through his life. So it must have a taken a lot of courage and motivation for Kasamatsu to do something so romantic. Maybe his feelings for Aiko were motivation enough. Now, it wasn't that Kise was particulary envious of Kasamatsu's past relationship. He wasn't naive enough to think, that he was Kasamatsu's first love or anything like that. But, the lack of romantic gestures did make question the strength of Kasamatsu's feelings for him. Perhaps, Kise thought darkly, the breakup wasn't as mutual as Aiko thought it was.

By this time, they were already nearing Kise's apartment. Kise was grateful for that. He was pretty sure he was going to start crying soon and he'd prefer to do that in the privacy of his apartment. Suddenly Kasamatsu's voice interrupted his dark train of thought "My mom wants me home for lunch now, but maybe we could go get some ice cream at that new cafe in the evening." He said in his usual gruff tone

Normally Kise would never miss a chance to spend time with Kasamatsu, but Kasamatsu wasn't exactly in his good books right now and plus, he really just needed some time to think. "Nah, I'll pass senpai." Kise said with a weak smile "I'll see you soon." He said as he hurriedly made his way into the building.

Kasamatsu had noticed that Kise was being unnaturally subdued during the walk home but he had chosen to ignore it, he didn't really mind Kise's constant chatter (he'd rather die than admit that sometimes he enjoyed it) but the occasional peace and quiet was always desirable.

But, when Kise had turned down his offer to spend time together, he was worried. He knew that sounded really arrogant, but throughout their entire relationship and even when they were just friends Kise never turned down a chance to hang out. Especially, recently since Kasamatsu would only be in town for a few days or a week before heading back to college. He thought back to their shopping trip trying to see what had brought Kise down. He briefly entertained the notion that he was jealous of Aiko but dumped it after a moment. It was as clear as day (well, at least to him) that neither of them had romantic feelings for each other anymore.

Now, like every teenage boy Kasamatsu had his pride but he was also more sensible than the average teenager and he knew when to ask for help. Sitting down on a swing in a random park, he quickly called Moriyama. For all of his weirdness, Kasamatsu knew that Moriyama was always reliable, he was one of the few people Kasamatsu really depended on (though he would never admit that to the narrow-eyed guy) As soon as Moriyama picked up, Kasamatsu ignored the usual phone call courtesy and got straight to the point. He quickly explained the situation to Moriyama, leaving out absolutely no details. After he had finished, without a moment's hesitation, Moriyama stated "Kasamatsu, you are an idiot."

Kasamatsu prickled at that "Who are you calling an idiot. Have respect for your captain!"

"Former captain" Moriyama corrected.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever, what is it?"

"Well, obviously, Kise is jealous, not of Tanaka-chan but of the relationship you had with her."

"What does that even mean?" Kasamatsu interrupted impatiently.

Moriyama sighed "Okay, Kasamatsu look at it this way. With Tanaka-chan, though you weren't very successful you always tried to be romantic but with Kise you never do anything romantic nor do you even celebrate Valentine's Day with him. He probably doubts the strength of your feelings for him. He feels insecure; he thinks that you think that he isn't worth all those gestures."

Kasamatsu huffed. Of course, that idiot would go and just assume things like, it was just like him. It was probably because of all those drama filled romance novels he read. "So how, do I fix it?" he asked.

"I thought the answer was pretty obvious." Moriyama replied "No matter how embarrassing this is for you, you have to do something romantic for Kise, preferably public. Like, um a public declaration of your love." Moriyama ignored Kasamatsu embarrassed screech from the other side and continued "Or maybe something more personal that shows how well you know him."

"Something personal." Kasamatsu muttered to himself

**The next day...**

Kise had tried his best to limit his crying, so his eyes wouldn't be red rimmed for today's photo shoot but he wasn't very successful. Thankfully, the miracles of makeup had managed to hide them. He examined himself in the mirror. He looked flawless as usual but as the photographer had said before the break, his eyes lacked their usual glow. His manager had just peeked into the trailer and asked him if anything was wrong. Fortunately, he had been able to brush her off with a quick smile and shrug.

He carefully pushed back a stray strand of his hair, careful not to mess up his meticulously styled hair. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door of the trailer. He quickly opened the door, expecting to see his manager. Instead he was greeted by a deliveryman who was holding a weirdly large cardboard box.

"Delivery for Kise Ryota," he said monotonously, "Sign here." he said pushing a paper and pen into Kise's hands along with box.

Kise was puzzled, he wasn't expecting any deliveries from anyone today. It was probably a fan, he figured, though they usually sent flowers instead of large boxes. Nevertheless, he quickly signed the form, took the box and closed the door. He quickly set it on the table. He couldn't help but rub his hands in glee before he opened it. The contents of the box made his eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

The box was completely filled with of bottles of Coconut-Mango and Kiwi shower gel. There were at least 100 bottles in it. Before, he could speculate about what was going on, he heard some noise outside. Curious, he quickly moved outside, he heard the voice of the security guard, "You're not allowed in here without proper authorization, young man."

"I won't be here for long. I'm not going to bother anyone. Could you please let go?" grumbled, a voice which had become dear and familiar to Kise over the years.

"Senpai!" Kise cried out in shock. Kasamatsu looked extremely relieved to see Kise.

"Just a minute" he said to the guard as he yanked his hand out of the hefty guard's grip as he quickly got onto the platform where Kise had been posing just a few minutes ago. By now, almost everyone had stopped what they were doing and had chosen to stare at the dark-haired guy on the platform.

"Kise," said Kasamatsu, looking the golden-haired boy right in the eyes"I know I never celebrate Valentine's Day or White Day and it seems like I don't care about you enough to do something romantic for you but that's not it. All those occasions are like validations of our relationship. And I love you so much, I am so confident in this, our relationship, I am so confident in us that I never thought we never needed any validation." By now the previous light pink dusting on Kasamatsu's cheeks had darkened into fire-engine red but he continued, his voice unwavering, "But that isn't fair to you. You deserve those romantic gestures that are there in those sappy novels, you're so fond of." At this point, a chuckle could be heard from someone. "So, I guess this is that, um, I just wanted to tell you, that I'll be there with you, by your side through all of those bottles of shower gel."

Kise's eyes filled with tears. (In one corner of the ground, his make-up artist bemoaned at the fact that she had decided to forgo waterproof make up today.) This was the most romantic thing ever. He ran to engulf his shorter partner into a warm embrace. He knew Kasamatsu would later complain that his internal organs were all displaced but it was worth it. He still couldn't believe that Kasamatsu could be so romantic. He was about to tease the blushing, stormy eyed youth but Kasamatsu's wasn't finished. He continued gruffly, "But considering the way you use shower gel, I should probably say all those bottles plus a million more."

_Fin._


End file.
